


Хранитель снов

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG, FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Донук пытается найти свой путь, борется с неуверенностью в себе, убегает от ответственности и встречает сомнительных людей. Не обязательно в этом порядке.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Хранитель снов

**Author's Note:**

> В случае незнакомых имён смотрите [визитку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914075)

Его главным врагом был он сам.

Донук всегда знал, что его самооценка оставляет желать лучшего, но не думал, что однажды она станет причиной, по которой он захочет бросить музыку.

Нет, конечно, он всё ещё _хотел_ читать рэп, и писать тексты, и вообще продолжать свой музыкальный путь, но вот только он больше не чувствовал уверенности в том, что достоин заниматься всем этим. Он не считал, что имеет право быть музыкантом.

Он не был так же талантлив как Чихо, его голос не был таким же завораживающим как у Хёка, его песни не могли расчувствовать людей так же как песни Хёсоба. По сравнению с собственными друзьями он был самым обычным человеком, и ничем не выделялся. Пускай те и говорили, что всё в порядке и он зря себя накручивает, что у него получаются отличные тексты и он придумывает хорошие идеи, тихий голос в его голове настойчиво твердил, что всё эти слова сказаны из жалости, только потому что они были друзьями.

Он понимал, что скорее всего сам себя накручивает, но просто не мог перестать это делать.

Иногда ему хотелось иметь больше уверенности в себе.

Донук тяжело вздохнул и свернул за угол дома, чтобы выбросить уже наконец ящик старого и ненужного барахла, а затем удивлённо замер, не увидев мусорный контейнер на привычном месте.

Вместо него на грязном асфальте сидел какой-то мужчина, определённо не беспокоящийся о чистоте своей одежды. На стене перед ним висела печатная плата, и периодически мужчина поднимал на неё взгляд, хмурился, затем принимался нажимать что-то на своих (сенсорных?) электронных часах. 

И вау, Донук жил здесь уже несколько лет, но даже не догадывался, что на стене была эта плата. Кто вообще решил, что прятать её за мусорным контейнером — хорошая идея, и почему она была ничем не защищена?

Кстати о контейнере.

Он растерянно огляделся, но так и не нашёл его. Не мог же он раствориться в воздухе?

— Да просто оставьте свой мусор в любом свободном месте, — неожиданно сказал мужчина.

Донук послушно поставил ящик у противоположной стены, затем подошёл к мужчине, и с интересом посмотрел на плату. Правда, от этого не стало понятнее, что происходит. Всё-таки, он совершенно не разбирался в подобных вещах. Но хотел бы знать, стоит ли начать переживать, ждать внезапного отключения электричества или и вовсе какого-нибудь замыкания. Мало ли.

— Простите, — неуверенно начал он. — Вы электрик? В нашем доме возникла какая-то проблема?

Хотя он сомневался, что электрики одеваются в такие явно дорогие вещи.

Вместо ответа мужчина похлопал по карманам пиджака, а затем с негромким «лови» бросил ему визитку .

На ней, под какими-то мистическими кругами расположилось имя «Ли Сонхва», ниже красивым шрифтом было выведено английское слово «Доктор», а ещё ниже — короткое «Я спасаю людей».

Пока он рассматривал визитку, её обладатель негромко ворчал себе под нос, что вообще-то делал их на спор — _кто вообще делает визитки на спор?_ — но в итоге они оказались довольно полезными, не хуже психобумаги, и, может, ему стоило сделать ещё партию.

— Я не знал, что доктора устраняют неполадки с электричеством, — рассеянно заметил Донук.

— Я не устраняю неполадки с электричеством, — вздохнул Ли Сонхва. — Я пытаюсь сделать ловушку.

— Ловушку? — потрясённо переспросил он.

— Именно, для одного очень опасного инопланетянине, который уже почти неделю лишает сна жителей вашего района.

Ладно, возможно этому доктору самому не помешал бы доктор.

— Разве людей лишает сна не бессонница? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Вы, люди, такие странные. Можете поверить в любые правительственные заговоры или заверения актёров из рекламы, но при этом не верите в существование инопланетян, — закатил глаза Ли Сонхва. — Серьёзно, у всего района неожиданно с разницей в несколько дней началась бессонница? Не слишко ли подозрительно для простого совпадения?

С одной стороны, с этим сложно было не согласиться. Но с другой стороны, откуда ему знать, что это правда, и его соседи действительно страдают бессонницей? Да и речь шла обо всём районе, но Донук точно был уверен, что не испытывает проблем со сном.

Что было даже удивительно, учитывая, какой ад его низкая самооценка устраивала ему при свете дня.

— Но извините, господин Ли, вы сказали, что бессонница началась у всего района. Но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что у меня её нет.

— Во-первых, отбросьте «господина», когда разговариваете со мной. Просто «Доктор» или «Сонхва». Во-вторых, я же упомянул про разницу в несколько дней? Если вы пока ещё с ней не столкнулись, это лишь означает, что пожиратель снов попросту не успел добраться до вас, — настоятельным тоном ответил ему Сонхва. — Он не может съесть все сны за один раз, вот растягивает своё пиршество. Но так или иначе, благодаря этому у меня есть время поймать его до того, как он сожрёт здесь все сны, и двинется дальше.

Он уже заранее чувствовал, что пожалеет об этом вопросе, но тем не менее, не мог его не задать:

— А что случится, если он успеет сбежать?

— Это будет не очень приятное зрелище, — пожал плечами Сонхва. — Сны напрямую связаны со своими владельцами, и если не вернуть их обратно, то жизненная сила этих людей начнёт их покидать, постепенно перетекая к пожирателю снов; и в итоге от людей останутся только ссохшиеся мумии.

Донук поморщился.

— И как же вы собираетесь его поймать? — спросил он.

— Очень просто, — Сонхва самодовольно улыбнулся. — Я использую его аппетит против него самого. Видите эту плату? Я установил точно такие же в нескольких домах в округе. На самом деле, это очень редкая разработка из двадцать восьмого века, и она позволяет манипулировать снами. С их помощью я смогу заставить всех людей видеть один сценарий, заранее созданный мной. Так что, как только пожиратель снов объявится, я об этом узнаю, и тут же примчусь, чтобы одолеть его.

— А вы не думаете, что он может, не знаю, взять сегодня выходной? Вам тогда придётся сидеть в засаде неизвестно сколько.

— Прежде всего, пожиратель снов слишком жаден, чтобы отказываться от беззащитной еды, которой тут ещё хватает. К тому же, мне никогда не нужно ждать неизвестно сколько, у меня есть машина времени.

Донук потёр лицо, растерянно взъерошил себе волосы, и неверяще посмотрел на него.

Ладно, хорошо, допустим, пришельцы действительно существовали, и некоторые из них и в самом деле питались снами. Но это…

Наверное, ему послышалось.

— Простите, у вас есть что? — переспросил он.

— Машина времени, — повторил Сонхва, и гордо добавил: — Самая лучшая во вселенной.

Возможно, Донук просто начал сходить с ума. Тем временем Сонхва наконец поднялся с асфальта, отряхнул свои джинсы, и пошёл к узкому проходу за домом. И остановился, прежде чем повернуть в него.

— Не хотите присоединиться? — предложил он.

— Что? — растерянно выдавил из себя Донук.

— Не хотите присоединиться к поимке пожирателя снов? — терпеливо объяснил Сонхва. — Ну и потом можно будет посетить десяток-другой планет. Знаете, у машины времени есть свои плюсы. Вы можете увидеть целую галактику, будущее любой цивилизации, прошлое каждой известной вам страны, и всё равно успеете вернуться ровно через минуту после того, как улетели.

Стоило признать, что это звучало очень заманчиво. Если допустить, что всё сказанное было чистой правдой, а не выдумками сумасшедшего, то такой шанс выпадал буквально раз в жизни. И всё же...

— Вы всем предлагаете вот так сбежать? — поинтересовался он.

— Только тем, кто выглядит так, словно нуждается в этом.

Донук вздохнул, и пошёл вслед за ним. Возможно, подобные приключения помогут ему обрести большую уверенность в себе? Да и ему действительно было интересно побывать там, где ещё не ступала нога человека, и увидеть то, что при обычной жизни не будет доступно даже через десятки лет.

В конце прохода стояла синяя телефонная будка. Сквозь оставленную открытой дверь он мог увидеть огромный зал, который явно превышал размеры этой будки.

Донук широко улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд.


End file.
